LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme
This is a theme based upon the Guy Richie films of 2009 and 2011. Every set has been designed using LDD by 09dh01. Select the links below to see further information on the sets or characters; each one features a description in the same style as those given on the lego.com website, and the entire theme has been made and edited to be as realistic as possible. These are not and are unlikely ever to be made into real LEGO sets. Please do not edit these pages or corrupt them in any way. All that remains to say is, enjoy! 09dh01 Sets Wave 1 Blackwood's Temple *Lord Blackwood *Sherlock Holmes * Sacrifice * Temple Guard Pursuing After Adler *Irene Adler *Sherlock Holmes *Professor Moriarty Trouble in the Graveyard * Reordan * Crazed Witness *Doctor Watson * Inspector Lestrade *Lord Blackwood Temple of the Four Orders *Lord Blackwood * Ambassador Standish (x2) * Sir Thomas Rotheram * Lord Coward * Sphinx An Unwanted Parcel *Irene Adler *Sherlock Holmes * Doctor Hoffmanstahl Attack on the Train * Mary Watson *Doctor Watson *Sherlock Holmes * Train Conductor (x2) The Litte Hansel *Doctor Watson *Colonel Sebastian Moran Fight Above the Falls * Madam Simza Heron * Mycroft Holmes *Sherlock Holmes *Professor Moriarty *Colonel Sebastian Moran Wave 2 221b Baker Street *Sherlock Holmes *Doctor Watson * Mrs Hudson *Irene Adler * Mary Watson * Inspector Lestrade * Constable Clark * Gladstone * Model Holmes A Factory by the River *Sherlock Holmes *Doctor Watson *Irene Adler *Lord Blackwood * Reordan * Blackwood Thug (x2) The Poison in Parliament *Doctor Watson * Blackwood Thug * Dredger An Audience with the Enemy *Sherlock Holmes *Professor Moriarty * Scholar Sherlock Holmes Advent Calender *Doctor Watson * Dredger * Mycroft Holmes *Colonel Sebastian Moran *Irene Adler * Cossack Assassin *Lord Blackwood * Sphinx * Madam Simza Heron * Inspector Lestrade * Guy Ritchie *Sherlock Holmes *Professor Moriarty Wave 3 Captain Tanner's Ship * Captain Tanner *Doctor Watson Poor Fortunes * Mycroft Holmes *Sherlock Holmes * Cossack Assassin * Madam Simza Heron A Threat in France *Doctor Watson * Madam Simza Heron * Tamas * Claude Ravache A New Age of Warfare *Professor Moriarty * Twins (x2) * German Officer * Doctor Hoffmanstahl * Rene Heron * Colonel Sebastian Moran * Sherlock Holmes Wave 3: Promotional Sets Blackwood's Cell * Sherlock Holmes *Inspector Lestrade * Lord Blackwood Reordan's Laboratory * Reordan * Dredger * Irene Adler Watson's Wedding * Mary Watson * Doctor Watson * Colonel Sebastian Moran Moriarty in Switzerland * Professor Moriarty * Madam Simza Heron * Mycroft Holmes Exclusive: Battle on the London Bridge * Sherlock Holmes * Doctor Watson * Irene Adler *Inspector Lestrade * Constable Clark * Lord Blackwood * Temple Guard * Blackwood Thug * Lord Coward * London Civilians (x4) * Professor Moriarty See also * LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game - A full LEGO video game based upon the sets! Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Themes Category:LEGO